


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]夜谈

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]夜谈

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

有私设及ooc（沿用了部分以前用过的设定）

“又饿了吗？”陈在半夜偷偷摸摸翻身下床时背后响起星熊的声音，刚醒过来的星熊督察声音有点黏糊糊的，带着轻微的鼻音。 

“……是，吵醒你了。”陈有点不好意思，她才找到一只拖鞋，这时光着一只脚踩在冰凉的地板上。窗帘没有完全拉上，今夜月光很亮，从遮光布料的缝隙里照进来，刚好在她的脚背上留下一条白色的光带。 

“没事，”星熊掀起被子下床：“我也有点饿，晚饭没吃饱。” 

现在是，陈看了眼床头柜上的电子钟，凌晨一点半。 

她其实不是真的饿了，食物和石头，两者在她的胃里一样占着空间，不过后者要更加难以消化，为此她常常胃痛到吃不下饭。但陈是个绝佳的说谎者，她周围的人都坚定地相信着陈警司是因为工作繁忙才没时间去吃饭，常常有人劝她抽出时间吃点东西，都被她直白或委婉地拒绝了。 

可是人是铁饭是钢，陈自己也清楚总不能完全不进食，所以每每星熊做夜宵她都没有拒绝。 

陈刚才惊醒时额头和脖子上都是冷汗，但现在星熊抢先一步打开了客厅的灯让她没法偷偷去洗脸，于是她只好她假装没有找到另一只拖鞋，用睡衣的袖子潦草地擦了擦脸。走出房门时她看见星熊弯腰从小冰箱里抽出一包速冻水饺，自从某个陈以“半夜肚子饿”作为偷偷溜出房门的借口的夜晚以来，她们的冰箱里就常备着各式各样的速冻食品，星熊熟练地撕开包装数出十来个饺子，等着水烧开。 

使陈在夜里醒来的不只是噩梦，尽管它占了大部分原因，但陈有时会梦见自己像新年福签上写的那样平安健康，不受矿石病和战争烦恼，这真美好，同时也不切实际。倒不如说正是因为不切实际所以美好，她在这样的美梦里可以毫无顾忌地与星熊在一起，不用提心吊胆着谁会突然离去，然而总有一把锤子去敲碎她的水晶球，陈在一地的玻璃渣中醒转过来，分不清脸上到底是冷汗还是眼泪。 

不过现在这样也挺好的，陈坐在沙发上，她好像受到了灶上飘来香气的安抚，身体逐渐温暖起来。 

而且，陈摸摸肚皮，她现在确实有点饿了。 

速冻水饺的味道只能说是一般，不过星熊吃得还是很香。她也许知道陈不吃饭的真实原因，但默契地不去过问，这时偷瞟两眼埋头吃饺子的陈，趁她放下碗喝水时从自己碗里拨给她两个饺子。 

从罗德岛回来以后陈和星熊还保持着与阿米娅等人的联系，其实主要是星熊与他们还有着比较密切的私下来往，陈在罗德岛许多干员的心目中留下的是一个冷淡又不好接近的印象，反倒是星熊迅速地和大家打成一片。 

所以时常是，罗德岛的几个孩子一起写邮件和星熊说岛上发生的新鲜事，她从一封邮件里愣是看出了七嘴八舌的意思，在邮件的末尾小心翼翼地附上一句也问陈警司好。星熊笑嘻嘻地展示给陈看，说你看你整日板着张脸，给小朋友造成了这么大的心理阴影了，她两手比出一个碗口大的圆。 

陈不看她，她盯着并排列在最后的几个名字，其中一个小孩矿石病已经很严重，但在邮件里的语气又是一派天真快乐。 

她想起离开罗德岛时阿米娅来送她们，那时正值新年。明明还是一个小女孩，阿米娅却从口袋里摸出两个红包递给她和星熊。她下意识要拒绝，阿米娅说没有包钱啦，我写了一些祝福的话，祝你们新年快乐。星熊噗地一声笑出来，一只手去摸摸小姑娘的头，像个小大人一样，哈哈。 

陈后来取出里面的纸条一看，上面写着事事顺意。 

不知为何陈就想起这档子事来，她自告奋勇承担了洗碗刷锅的工作，把星熊赶去刷牙。陈的手指浸在凉水里，她有些走神，手上机械地搓着海绵，然后猛地回过神来，赶紧把挂着泡沫的碗冲洗干净晾起来。 

陈承认自己在晚上容易想东想西，她在刷牙时又想起她的水晶球来，里面有龙门，有近卫局，还有星熊，那把锤子是她的过去，是她的未来，是她愤怒的对象和恐惧的根源。 

还没和星熊在一起时她大约就已经擅自将星熊收入了她的珍藏，她的水晶球里是闪闪发光的希望，她好想展示给星熊看。然而那把锤子时时追随着她，她好怕到时捧在手上的只剩下一堆碎玻璃渣。 

她想得有点用力过猛，以至于坐在床上时星熊看出了她的情绪，怎么啦，她问。 

没什么——陈甩甩头，但又想起每次自己这么说时星熊总会不自觉地摆出一副不赞同的表情，尽管她自己从来没意识到，还皱着眉头说既然你这么说，那就没事了。 

用膝盖也想得到星熊一定又是这样的表情，陈假装没注意到这个表情好多次，但她不久前决定要渐渐变得坦率一点，这大约是个进步的机会？ 

——我在想一些事情。 

嗯，星熊没说更多的话，也没有表现出期待着陈继续说下去的意思，陈默默感谢她的贴心。 

我有时候觉得……陈思索着该如何开口，我有时候觉得我身上有很多麻烦。 

你知道的，比如矿石病，比如……整合运动。 

她本想说出塔露拉的名字，但要找她麻烦的感染者也不止这一个人。星熊不清楚她与塔露拉的过往，但恐怕连陈自己都不完全清楚，她也不知道该怎么提起她的过去，星熊从没问过。 

好吧，她不是在展示她的水晶球，她在将那把锤子亮给星熊看。 

嗯，星熊坐直了，她们面对面沉默了一小会，然后星熊说，我身上也有很多麻烦。 

她牵着陈的手，指引着她去摸自己的脸侧，去摸那道窄窄的黑色伤疤。星熊向她解释过那是什么东西留下的，却没有同她说过为什么。这样说来，陈也从没问过星熊的过往。 

这么想着陈轻松起来，我们好像都不在意对方的过去，她想。 

嘴上却说着：“总是拿这个向我卖惨。”她手指感觉到星熊嘴角动了动，大概是笑起来，星熊说是啊，论麻烦你可比不上我，我得罪好多人的。 

陈忍不住凑上去亲亲她，她的一颗星星跑到了水晶球外，温柔地闪着光。听上去我们是两个麻烦精，她贴着星熊的嘴唇说，舌尖还是凉凉的牙膏味。 

星熊伸手去搂陈的腰，胸腔里回荡着闷闷的笑声，她说是呀，我们很般配。


End file.
